Legend Of The Fright Fury
by MistOfTheForgotten
Summary: Toothless has always been the one lonely Night Fury on Berk. But what if fate changes that then and there? A mysterious, new dragon shows up on the shores of Berk, injured but definitely not defenseless. Where did it come from and what is it's story? But that is not all, there is a new addition to the Dragon Gang, and she is looking for a dragon too...


**This is another one of those plot bunnies that do not leave you alone until you get down to actually writing it.**

**So, hello everyone! This is a new story, though that is kind of a given.. See, it might seem a little pointless at first, but once you read the next chapter, it should get interesting. **

**So tell me what you think about it!**

The lightning struck down to Hiccup's little hut-like-house, shaking the rafters on which Toothless was perched on, watching his rider fix his bed. The soft yellow shimmer of the lantern glowing in Hiccup's room was their only light source. Toothless sniggered his coughing laugh as he watched Hiccup struggle with his blanket, jumping a little as the lightning flashed again.

"Whoa, bud, the lightning's strong today…" Hiccup commented in the dark, shaking out his covers, spreading the thin sheets. Toothless followed his lead like a tame puppy, gently nudging Hiccup's hand, growling.

Toothless made those crooning noises he always makes when Hiccup does not pay attention to him, though those moments were rare. Hiccup smiled at him, before climbing into the hard bed, and pulling his legs up. His hand mistakenly connected with his prosthetic leg which felt painfully numb, the cold metal biting his skin. He sighed as his past reared its ugly head.

Hiccup pulled his hand away, cutting off all the recollection, lying down before yawning and pulling the covers over his head. Toothless stayed by his side, his large yellow eyes seemingly glowing in the dim light."We'd better sleep. We have a drill practice tomorrow…" with that, Hiccup yawned once more, patting his companions muzzle and dozing off. Viking life can take a lot out of you.

Toothless walked over to his usual spot, the roasted piece of stone which he slept on. He blew his blue fire aiming down to the broken piece of ceiling which surprisingly never burned. He doused the fire sidling close to the warm stone.

Then he laid down closing his big elegant eyes, drifting off to slumber as well, to join Hiccup in dream world.

The bright sunlight filtered through Hiccup's sparse curtains, soaking his lids, forcing him to wake up. Hiccup groaned, not wanting to wake up so soon. He did not even know what the time was, the night seemed to have passed too soon. But he really did not want to face the drama fest that was his life. He turned over, shielding his eyes with his blanket. Only five minutes more would do wonders for him…

He had just managed to find the little speck of sleep lingering behind his lids , when a wet object landed down on his face, licking furiously, drenching him. It took him a while to realize Toothless was cleaning him down, now him being the force persuading the weary Viking to leave his comfort zone.

"Enngh.. okay fine! You win! Now let me get up Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed exasperated at Toothless's antics. He scratched him under the chin, gaining control of his dragon, as Toothless fell limp to the floor drowning in ecstasy. Hiccup smiled at his new found discovery, dragon training.

Hiccup snickered at his victory, before flinging his legs out of his bed, unwillingly. He wrung his hands, making Night Fury muck go flying everywhere. He would have to take a bath, Toothless can be annoying sometimes, licking him awake every morning. But he would not want it any other way.

Hiccup was pulled out of his reverie by a loud shrill sound that ripped through the air. He identified it as the call of the trumpets they were supposed to use when the Screaming Death showed up. Hiccup's eyes went wide as he realized which day it was.

"Toothless! Get ready! The drill practice today, remember?" He asked his dragon happily, throwing himself out of his bed, as Toothless, not quite understanding began jumping in one spot, mimicking his rider's enthusiasm. Hiccup rounded around the black dragon, his prosthetic clanking against the wooden boards, jumping into the washroom to clean up, as he quickly got on his riding gear.

Toothless answered with a happy growl, bouncing on the ground, waiting impatiently for his rider to get dressed. Hiccup put on his coat, before fixing the worn out saddle on his dragon. When Toothless realized that they were going out flying, he abruptly flung Hiccup onto his back, lynching out of the window, much to Hiccup's surprise.

They plummeted downward steadily for a while, before Toothless felt the position of his tail alter, changing his direction, and shooting at bullet speed into the clouds. They burst over the shimmering surface, slightly damp. "Good job, bud." Hiccup praised his dragon, himself being a little out of breath by their free drop outside his home. He could bet Stoick was already blowing a fuse trying to figure out where he had disappeared in the wee hours of the early morning.

Hiccup could tell it was only a few minutes past five, since the sun was just showing its luminous face, peeking shyly out of the fleeces of cottony clouds. The air was thinner regarding the altitude they were at, and their breathlessness did not help. Berk was now only a tiny gray outline below them, the only sound audible being the gentle air rushing over and above Toothless's wings, keeping them in flight.

Toothless was more than only a friend to Hiccup. He was his anchor, his railing that held him from slipping over the edge. If it was not for Toothless, Hiccup would have burned to death in the fiery pits of the huge dragon, the _Red Death. _Hiccup shuddered a little at the recollection of the unwelcome memory, and Toothless did not waste a moment observing his distress.

As it was for Toothless, he would not have lived it if Hiccup had not been with him throughout his ordeal in the Cove. He remembered how hard he had to struggle to simply find a few fish in the water without his tail flap. Then Hiccup had come along, and had made the biggest difference in his lonely life. He reminisced on the precedent times, when he and his buddy had so much fun getting to know each other, to _train_ with each other. These memories were the ones they both would cherish.

They were not only the bestest of friends, but they were also near to each other's brothers.

Right now, as they shot through the clouds, with nothing but glowing white encompassing them, the soft light of the early risen sun soaking their young faces, there was nothing they both wanted to change, except the direction they were flying in. Hiccup groaned again.

In his little daydreaming escapade he had not realized that the Academy had passed away from beneath them, even Toothless was not paying enough attention. Hiccup was quite excited to get there, since it was him who had designed their course this time, it was also the first time. He could not wait to see it in action.

He patted Toothless's head, alerting him, as he gently changed the gear, flying away in the opposite direction, to their Academy…

"Snotlout? Again?"

"Oh come on! You don't know how to brag!"

"….."

It had not been only fifteen minutes since Hiccup had shown up at the academy, when Snotlout burst in with his signature, "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oye, oye, oye!" screech. It had obviously taken Hiccup off guard, as he toppled forward, only to be caught by the Black Beauty forever standing by his side.

Then the rest of the gang had come in, causing a lot more drama to follow, since Tuffnut was just so intent on crushing Ruffnut's skull.

The dragon's were quietly sitting in a corner, while their riders bickered. Hiccup was grateful that the helpful creatures did not have the ability to converse, or else he could have guaranteed the fact that he won't step into the Academy again. After a lot of difficulty and one fireball later, the teens were standing uniformly in front of the map which had Hiccup's finger pointing out the landmarks on.

"Okay, so we will begin with this end of the forest, and we have to cross the islands which are marked her." He pointed to a specific point on the blueprint. " Okay, and then, go straight until you find the river, cross it then continue following the route. If you do so, then you will reach back Berk, since you have made a complete three sixty degree turn at this point." Hiccup explained, trailing his finger on the map. "Of course, use your dragon calls if you need your dragons."

At this point all the young vigilante's ears perked up.

" Wait, wait, wait, dragon calls? What do you mean, we have to trudge through the forest without dragons like Astrid's stupid course again?" Ruffnut asked incredulously, using unnecessary hand movements for emphasis.

"Hey!"

"Yes, Ruff. As Astrid had mentioned, that we should be able to defend ourselves without our dragons as well, and for that purpose, we have to go on this expedition without out dragons." Hiccup stated, authority ringing clear in his voice. He watched as his friends faces adopted downcast looks, and with a pang he realized they dare not go against his judgment.

Apart from being trainees in progress, fellow students and also battle companions, these people were Hiccup's friends, and watching them be disappointed and not being able to argue with him, just excavated into the depths of his soul. He decided, that as excited as he was for his course, he might have to compromise, but not compromise it all away.

***  
"Okay, Ruff and Tuff, do not quarrel over the Dragonnip, I have distributed it as equally as the laws of physics allowed me to."

Barf and Belch, lay on the ground, drowning in comfort the little necklaces of Dragonnip had to offer. Each of the dragons had a bundle of green hanging down from its neck, as they all sprawled on the ground. Another one oh Hiccup's ideas….

"Don't you think that the Dragonnip will keep them in a dreamy state for too long? Like the long in which we will not be able to complete our course?"Astrid asked, skeptically, raising her brow at Hiccup, who simply rolled his eyes.

"No, Astrid, don't worry, they will eventually get over it. Also the Dragonnip helps to keep the dragons on the ground, so you could still have them with you while you do the course." Hiccup explained, folding his arms, as he watched the dragons loll about, trying to reach the clump of grass on their necks. His idea had worked brilliantly, the dragons would, in favor of the nip, be on the ground, and they could still go with the gang, even while the teens cannot fly on them.

Pure genius.

The team was just dispersing, to go and get refreshed before they lost themselves in the woods, but Hiccup was not done with his rules yet.

"Wait up, everyone!"

They all froze in their tracks, spinning around.

"There will be partners." Hiccup said, decisively.

The teens groaned, slapping their heads. They had really thought they would get to go alone…

"Ruff and Tuff will be one team, of course."

"I am not trekking with him!" Ruff shrieked, followed by Hiccup rolling his eyes again.

"I am not trekking with him either!" Tuffnut growled. It took him a while to realize what he said, and when he did he could only get confused about it.

"Wait, what?"

"And," Hiccup continued quickly, terminating all paths for their argument to rise into a full out axe and bludgeon battle. "Astrid and Snotlout,"

"Hiccup! Are you trying to scar me for life?!"

"And I will go with Fishlegs." Hiccup said only to wince as Astrid rained her wrath on him.

"Okay fine! Meeting dispersed!" Hiccup called out, ducking her axe and saving his head, as everyone poured out of the arena, grumbling to themselves.

"Snotlout! It _had _to be Snotlout!"

Astrid screamed, sauntering over to the tree in which her axe was stuck. She angrily yanked it out, as her dragon shook out its spines, squawking at her as though asking what was wrong. Astrid flipped her bangs out of her eyes, and was just going to throw her axe into the tree again, when the voice she dreaded so called out to her.

"Hey Astrid! You know you want to see this!"

"Snotlout please! Leave me alone! My luck was cursed enough for that Hiccup to send me with you." She said the last sentence under her breath while hearing Snotlout grumble to himself in the corner. She looked back, seeing him throw his arms around and say incoherent things to his dragon, who only watched dumbly.

The course had begun, and Astrid had. Of course run off as far as possible from the reach of Snotlout, but he had miraculously managed to catch up anyway. Astrid had been ignoring him all along. She wanted to reach Berk as soon as possible. All she had really wanted than returning home, was a little personal time with herself and her axe..

They had gone deep into he forest already, skipping over branches, and avoiding predators. The gang had split up a long time ago, and each of the partnered groups had no idea what other pairs were doing, the thick tree canopies had cut off all the sunlight that would have otherwise poured into the forest. The damp smell of leaves and mud surrounded them as they walked on through the forest, their dragons still refusing to fly.

As it was for the young, different Viking, Hiccup was not having any trouble in the forest, thanks to his skinny stature. He was able to fit through he tiniest of gaps, and duck under the smallest spaces. Even toothless with his slender build was able to glide through the forest and its maze of branches, as though he were flying freely in the sky.

But for the poor dragon obsessed Viking, Fishlegs was having a lot more trouble than the dynamic duo. He was not able to keep up with Hiccup and Toothless, having to squeeze through the gap that Hiccup passed through so easily. Meatlug was having to compress herself too, though she still would not take to the skies, despite the difficulty.

"Hiccup, slow down!"

Fishlegs called out, gasping as he trotted up to Hiccup on his stubby legs, who was crouched over something that had grabbed his attention. Fishlegs, squeezed through another inconvenient space, a branch snapping, as he reaching Hiccup, while he leant on his knees, breathing deeply.

"What happened to you now? One minute you were acting like I did not exist, and now you stop dead in your tracks!" Fishlegs screamed, waving his arms around, as Meatlug growled beside him. Hiccup only nodded, infuriating Fishlegs more. Fishlegs, not agreeing to give up, had pestered Hiccup for long enough until…

"What?" He demanded after Fishlegs would not stop poking him for a while. "You are asking me? I should be asking you that!" Fishlegs said, plopping down on the ground beside Hiccup. "There is a bit of a problem." Hiccup said slowly, making Fishlegs worry almost instantly.

"What problem?" He asked shuffling closer to Toothless. Hiccup groaned at his innocence, before proceeding to tell him everything. " We were going a little too fast, and Toothless's tail got stuck in a branch. It kind of ripped into two halves." Hiccup explained, holding up the shredded pieces. Fishlegs sighed.

"Hiccup, I thought we were walking through the forest, and not flying! Your idea! Then why are you worrying about the tail?"

"Because, we need our dragons to fly back, once we are done with this course!"

"Oh…"

Hiccup had tried to sew back the tail, but it had not worked. The rod from the tail had also been disassembled and was dropped somewhere in the woods. Hiccup was now in a total fix, since there was nothing left to repair the tail with. Now there was only one solution left. Hiccup became quiet thinking intently.

"Fishlegs, may I borrow Meatlug for a while?"

"What?"

"Please, Fishlegs, I need to go back to Berk to grab a few supplies. Then maybe I could fix his tail." Hiccup elaborated. Fishlegs nodded thoughtfully before giving him a yes for an answer.

Hiccup quickly thanked him, jumping onto the rock eating dragon and flying off. That left Fishlegs and Toothless alone.

They were quiet for a while, as the awkwardness hung so thick in the air that you could almost touch it. Fishlegs stomach growled, and Toothless laughed a guttural laugh, as though teasing him about being hungry, as often as worried.

"Please Toothless, don't make fun at my expense!" Fishlegs complained getting up. Toothless gave him a confused look, but when he saw Fishlegs walk towards a berry bush, he figured out what he was doing and rolled his big eyes, laying down.

After a while when Fishlegs was still eating. Toothless had stayed patiently in one place, not complaining or trying to bother the hungry Viking. It had been long, much too long. Toothless felt his mouth go dry, as he realized he was in dire need of water.

He twisted his neck, observing Fishlegs still feasting, as a little idea popped into his head. He moved his pudgy ears, listening for any other sound except chewing noisily. After a bit of straining and concentration, Toothless heard what he wanted to.

He whipped his head around, searching for a source of water, when the sound of soft splashing hit his ears, making him jump up and scamper off. Fishlegs was so caught up in his berry meal that he did not notice Toothless's absence.

Toothless ran forward, winding through the trees, agile as an experienced acrobat. He ran for a while, blending with the shadows, looking around searching for the water. He soon burst out of the forest, the light seemingly blinding him momentarily. He opened his eyes slowly, to see something he had totally not expected to catch sight of.

A dragon.

And not just any dragon, it was a magnificent one, a dark navy blue with teal markings running up on its back, which gave the impression of glowing when the sunlight hit it. It eyes were an unusual crimson color, almost like blood, which it kept repeatedly blinking and making noises that sounded like coughing. The intricate markings on its head captured Toothless's attention, but the fact that the dragon almost looked like a copy of himself, amazed him even more.

Its body shape was slender, almost a mixture of serpentine of feline, it moved with the grace that would have broken any ballerina's heart. It lay close to the shore, the water lapping with low sounds upon its tail and lower body, obstructing its tail from view.

Toothless shuffled just a little bit, but that move proved to be a mistake a twig snapped against his feet. He froze.

The dragon froze too.

Then it bounded around, running at a lightning speed, as it plunged into the waves, disappearing from sight.

**See this is my first story, so please have mercy. I don't know how I did, so some feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**Also I do not own anything except my OC dragon, about whom who will come to know more about only if you stick with me…**

**Please review! **


End file.
